1991 Copper Canyon 400
This article is a featured article. Thanks for being a friend of the wiki! The 1991 Copper Canyon 400 is race 21 at Copper Canyon Speedway held on Sunday, August 11, 1991. Main announcers Pinkie Pie and Spike talk about the 1964 Piston Cup which got stolen on Thursday the 8th, which became one of the most historic moments in history. In the race, the winner is Kraig Shiftright with Andrew Axler second and third going to Chick Hicks. The King grabs 4th. This is James Robson, Ron Pitcar and Sammy Smelter's final Copper Canyon 400. A crash on lap 138 took out Darren Leadfoot, Ernie Gearson, Billy Ford, Eugene Carbureski, Billy Oilchanger, Klint Shiftright, and Johnny Blamer because Chick Hicks pushed Darren causing him to crash into Klint and take out Blamer, Ford, Carbureski, Gearson, and Oilchanger. Cole Speedland hits Blamer's debris and retires a lap later. Claude Scruggs blows his engine on lap 31 in the middle of the track and the smoke takes out Sammy Smelter who could not see. It was one of his final DNFs because he moved to CARCA in 1992. James Cleanair and Ron Pitcar both collide on turn 2 on lap 66. Pinkie Pie debuts for the first time after the 1988 Dinoco 400. The thief that stole the cup was NOT Negaduck from Darkwing Duck even though Pinkie Pie mentioned him. The thief and his helper got arrested for 6 months after the incident and the thief was revealed to be 33-year-old James Parsons, a blue 1988 Ford Mustang, 25-year-old Davey Rodriguez, a black 1989 Sherpa Motors Lota GT who is a friend of James had helped him steal the Cup from Joe Allen Foyt's house while Foyt and his wife were at Burger King. They were eating french fries and two whoppers. The cup was found at the house of James Parsons two months later. All part-timers minus Ryan Shields attended. Because part-timer Brush Curber thought he stole the cup, Brush missed the Calladega 500. He was eventually proven innocent. Gallery Shocked Brush Curber.png|Brush Curber shocked about him "robbing" Foyt's 1964 Piston Cup. Television Biography Network: ESPN Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript The Cup which was Stolen! Spike (crying): We-we both have the saddest and worst news ever right now. It's something that has NEVER happened before. No, it's not The King, Floyd or RUBY EASY OAKS crashing, no it's not a 1940's racer coming back to the race. But it's WAY WAY WORSE! (uses tissue). Please tell them Pinkie. Pinkie (crying): THE 1964 PISTON CUP WAS STOLEN BY A THIEF THIS AUGUST 8TH! THIS IS THE FIRST TIME A PISTON CUP GOT STOLEN! IT WAS NEGADUCK WHO DID IT! NEGADUCK! I HOPE NOT BECAUSE HE SUCKS SO MUCH! Spike (crying): Foyt's home was broken into and the thief simply took the 1964 Piston Cup! We now show some clips of Joe Allen Foyt winning the 1964 Piston Cup. (Pinkie and Spike flood the ESPN studio with tears while they hug each other. It then shows clips of Joe winning several races in 1964 like the 1964 Nightdona 500 which is the first and most important race of the season in which he overtakes 12 cars, the 1964 Dover 400 in which he avoided a wreck on the last lap and including a close finish in the 1964 Dinoco 400 in which he beats Mario Andretti by 6 millimeters. After the clips, The King, Luke, and Roger arrive.) The King: It's okay Pinkie and Spike. Luke (crying): NO IT'S NOT! THIS IS THE WORST DAY OF MY LIFE! Roger (crying): I WILL NEVER FORGET THIS MOMENT! Thief and helper found! (RSN News before 1991 Calladega 500 practice) (Takes place a week after the Cup was stolen) Lapis: So I gathered you all here including Joe Allen because security footage seems to be found of two suspects. (the footage shows James and Davey breaking into the house) The King: Looks like James Parsons and Davey Rodriguez are trying to break in. Davey threw a stone at the window and broke it and James has entered. (Back live) Kraig: Brush why are you shaking? Brush: Because THAT'S THE SAME MODEL AS ME! PLUS MY ORIGINAL COLOR IS BLACK WHEN I'M NOT RACING! Crusty: So? Brush: If my wife finds this footage then she will think it's me and separate and break up with me AND TAKE THE KIDS IN HER CUSTODY AND I WILL BE AN OUTCAST, WOULD NEVER SEE MY KIDS AGAIN AND BE KNOWN AS A BAD GUY FOREVER! Strip Weathers: It's ok Brush. Claude: Brush it wasn't your fault. Brush: Maybe but everyone would think I was the robber because I was jealous Foyt won a Cup but not me. I mean how many other Black Lota GT's could possibly steal a Piston Cup? Oh, and what's worse is that I have a cousin who is a Mustang, although he is red-colored. James Cleanair: We'll see, Brush. Roger: I am so speechless of what I've seen Strip. Luke: I have never seen anything like this from October 26th, 1949 to August 11th, 1991. I swear to god that's my whole life of not seeing something like that. (NOTE: Luke is younger than Roger as Roger was born on April 15th, 1949) The King: We will prove that Brush is innocent and it is somebody else. What's more important though is we find out who the Mustang is as he got away with the Cup. Joe: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT WEATHERS! THOSE STUPID JAMES PARSONS AND DAVEY RODRIGUEZ STOLE MY FREAKING CUP WHICH I EARNED WITH HARD WORK! IF IT REALLY IS YOU BRUSH THEN YOU WILL (Serbia Strong) PAY! Brush: Er ok Joe! Eugene: Let's hope someday the 1964 Piston Cup will be found! Devon: Yeah. Rusty: I HOPE THE THIEF IS NOT ACTUALLY BRUSH CURBER! The King: Brush was in his Fiber Fuel colors one day before the race. So there is a chance. But Brush would never do such a thing. Brush: Anyone sees the footage and knows me well enough will think I am the thief and my cousin too! Misti: That's going to be bad. Roger: I have to agree with Motorkrass. James Robson: Me too Roger. Klint: I DON'T WANT JOE ALLEN FOYT TO (Popeye toot) DIE! Kraig: Calm down son. Murray: Wow that's horrific to know Joe's cup of 1964 was stolen. At least the 1969 cup isn't stolen at all, so I'm sure he's gonna be alive. The King: It seems the thieves just wanted to take the 1964 cup because of its value and it's older than 1969. After all, nothing else was stolen just the 1964 piston cup. Crusty: WHAT! The thieves knew who Foyt was and they knew that Piston Cup was there! THEY MUST HAVE (Popeye toot) PLANNED THIS!! IT WAS NOT RANDOM!! THEY KNEW THE PISTON CUP WAS THERE IN FOYT'S HOUSE!!!!! Slide: THEY MUST HAVE TAKEN IT TO SOME SECRET PLACE THEN! Dale Sr: The cops have to find it fast! That Piston Cup could be gone forever otherwise! Category:Tragic Moments Category:1991 Piston Cup Category:Featured Articles